


Don't hug me, I'm scared

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, No trust, Suspicions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Медуза мертва...Но кто знает, что творится в голове у этой девчонки.





	Don't hug me, I'm scared

Соулу… страшно.  
Скрипя зубами от досады, он всё-таки это признаёт.

Мака пригрела на груди гадюку — какой бы Хрона ни выглядела жалкой, беспомощной и изуродованной своей матерью, он не может ничего с собой поделать, он чувствует, что ничем хорошим это точно не кончится. Тот, кто так легко отрёкся от своей семьи и единственной жизни, которую знал, — ещё легче отречётся от новой. При первой же возможности.

Медуза мертва…  
Но кто знает, что творится в голове у этой девчонки.

Хрона смотрит на него исподлобья и — Соул готов поклясться — ожидает какого-то подвоха. Она вжимается в стену, едва дыша, а Соул… Соул хоть и выглядит выше, увереннее, сильнее — напуган не меньше. И на кой чёрт их оставили наедине?  
На что надеется Мака?..

Его напарница любит рубить сгоряча — бросаться прямо в пекло, не думая о последствиях, живо принимать новые условия, приспосабливаться… _менять_.  
И Соул тоже способен на что-то подобное. Но только когда больше ничего не остается, когда бежать некуда, _когда твоя напарница на грани смерти_.

Мака переболеет своё поражение, будет переживать, но преодолеет и вырвется.  
А Соул будет ходить со спокойным лицом — не потому, что каменный, не потому, что ему плевать, а потому что он точно знает, что поступил правильно.

Только у Маки нет границ — Мака хочет изменить и исправить всё, Мака даёт шанс своим врагам.  
И Соул знает, что Хрона — жертва. Соул знает, через что она прошла, как она мучилась и что она — _больная_.  
Только вот Соул прекрасно помнит и то, как она же чуть ли не распорола его пополам.  
И не собирается забывать.

Хрона почти неотрывно смотрит на него, скукожившись, смотрит, смотрит, смотрит…  
И — молчит.  
Он тоже молчит, но если его молчание щит (пусть и картонный), то её — точно меч. Пусть она неуверенно сжимает его в руках, боясь ранить или даже кого-то убить, Соула это уж точно не спасает.  
Поэтому, как бы у него сейчас ни сводило всё внутри, он ни за что не оставит её одну.  
_Не повернётся спиной_.

— Ты… ненавидишь меня, да?  
Этот вопрос застаёт его врасплох, скручивает желудок и тонкой линией боли проходится по шраму.

Соул как-то очень смазанно помнит ту ночь — когда ему пришлось встать между лезвием и повелителем. Всё произошло то ли быстро, то ли медленно — _смутно_, будто в каком-то тумане; омерзительное чёрное лезвие рвало ему кожу, и чёрная кровь текла внутрь дёгтем, отравляя его сознание, его душу.  
Было больно, страшно, плохо, но сейчас Соул ошарашенно смотрит на Хрону и не может ничего сказать.  
_Он не знает ответа на этот вопрос_.

Шрам временами ноет, так и должно быть, когда грудь недавно буквально рассекли пополам.  
Это нормально — пытается успокоить себя Соул и каждую ночь с ледяным ужасом ложится спать.  
Потому что каждую ночь видит во сне, как его рот, лёгкие, голову заполняет густая и горькая кровь, а он ищет выход из воплощённого отчаяния, а потом — с мягким глухим и чавкающим звуком разрывает живот повелительницы и натыкается на Макин отчаянный взгляд.  
Мака захлёбывается в крови и крике, а он не знает, что ему сделать, чтобы она осталась жива.  
В этой игре ему никогда не выйти победителем.  
Но в реальности (он повторяет это как мантру) _всё будет иначе_.

Соул поднимает свой тяжёлый взгляд и делает глубокий вдох.  
_Возможно, чёрная кровь так безумно плещется в его венах потому, что чувствует свою хозяйку совсем близко._  
— Мака верит тебе... но не я. Я буду следить за тобой. И, как только ты предашь нас, я буду готов вонзить тебе лезвие в глотку. Один раз мы уже победили… — Соул почти ощущает уверенность и решимость, когда Хрона в смятении опускает глаза.

— И один — проиграли.  
Голос Хроны звучит до ужаса чётко и холодно. Она сказала это тихо, себе под нос, обращаясь не к нему, но Соул её слышит.  
_И понимает._

Эванс нервно сглатывает.  
Он не знает, что в нём, в конце концов, перевесит: доверие к Маке или _страх_.  
И надеется, что в этот раз точно сможет защитить свою повелительницу.

Мака радостным солнцем врывается в кабинет, и у Соула будто бы валится с плеч гора.  
Он мечтает о том, чтобы Хрона поскорее нанесла свой подлый удар, потому что долго он не выдержит. Гораздо легче принять уже это предательство и защитить от него Маку, чем существовать в вечном ожидании удара в спину.

Чёрная пелена застилает сознание, а от Макиного крика закладывает уши.  
_Ну же, давай, Хрона, действуй_.  
Соул слишком хорошо чувствует её чёрную кровь и знает: ждать осталось совсем немного.


End file.
